Nothing Lasts Forever
by Laarni Stellaria Vannessa
Summary: "Nothing lasts forever, even time comes to an end..." Her mind was formed thanks to a human girl's happy memories. She was different from the others on so many measures. Everything seemed to go smoothly, that is, until the virus triggers. A rift in time, created through a very familiar crack on a little girl's bedroom wall, makes a trouble by pulling the humans of that era.


**Special Legend:**

Dialogue in regular text = Nihonggo (Japanese)

 _Dialogue in italics = Tagalog (Filipino)_

 ** _Dialogue italicized and bolded = English_**

 **Bolded text = Author's notes**

 _ **Mix of everything = exaggeration**_

君に出会って みんな出会って

アタシ出会って良かったよ

何回言ったって足りないよ

声に出して39

あれ、なんだかアタシの名前みたい

今日もありがとう

Kimi ni deatte minna deatte

atashi deatte yokatta yo

nanka iitta tte tarinai yo

koe ni dashite sankyuu

are, nandaka atashi no namae mitai

kyou mo arigatou

"I'll be honest, a life such as this was torture. Although, everything turned out to be a blessing in disguise. There's only one thing you should do, never give up."

 **Prologue**

Everything starts small. The tiniest spark of an impulse through a synapse ignites a whole set of others to follow it's lead to form a clear message. This is how this story started.

The eleven-year-old kids played around in the courtyard of the luxurious mansion. A black and white hexagon-patterned size 5 soccer ball was continuously being kicked in the air by the twins. Their identical brown hair danced in the wind as they ran to chase the ball. Sadly, their game had to come to an end when they heard a loud voice calling out for them in the intercom.

" _Gelo,Vannessa, come to the lab! I've got something to tell you,"_ their uncle said with an excited tone.

Gelo perked up at the sound of his name and stole the full attention of his sister by declaring a contest. Ohoho, it very clear that Vannessa would never want to lose at such a petty challenge like this." _Hala,Vann! Race you there."_

The twins ran towards the main door, leaving their precious source of enjoyment rolling in the green, dew-ey grass. Loud tapping of the spikes under their rubber soccer shoes resounded in the living room and in the other rooms they passed by while racing to the last hallway leading towards their beloved uncle. Orange, and yellow clung on to their bodies as they places their hands on their knees, trying to catch every last bit of their breath.

The silver, metal door they were standing right next to suddenly flew open and let out a cold gust of wind coming from the very beloved air conditioner. A 43-year-old man dressed in a blue tuxedo, red converses, and long brown coat stood there smiling at his niece and nephew trying their best to catch their breaths.

 _"I see you've been playing and running again," he said, stating the obvious. "Come along, you two. I've got towels and chairs in this lab."_

The children got up from their bending position and went to follow the elder man into the highly technological laboratory. Audible pitter-patters of their shoes resounded in the room as they arrived at the lounge area with those comfy chairs and sofas forming an unfinished polygonal shape around a small coffee table.

Their uncle grabbed two clean, sea green towels from the storage cabinet standing next to the centrifuge and other chemistry equipment. His spiky brown hair swayed in the air conditioner's cool air as he approached the sweaty pair who were practically taking up all of the space.

He handed them their towels and sat on another chair near them, anticipating the following events that would happen. He wasn't sure if the two would react positively or negatively, yet he stayed on the positive side. His brown eyes moved attention to the children who were wiping their faces and determined if it was already fine to talk. " _Ok, may I have your attention?"_

There were two nods before his speech was continued. " _I'm not sure if you're interested, but I can make Vocaloids with your own voices."_ Vannessa jumped out of her place and went to hug the tall man. " _Could you make me one?"_ She repeatedly said. Even though her voice was muffled by his thick, brown coat, a smile was already on his face. " _We'll make one tomorrow, go back to your playing now,"_ he said while patting her head.

Sounds that out of the ordinary left the machine's system as something else slowly creeps into her systems. What could happen next? Maybe a crack in a bedroom wall will answer that.


End file.
